


Just Enjoy Yourself

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lieutenant To Chaos [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know if he'll see John again, and is distantly aware he might regret that in the morning, in that moment between sleep and awake. He's too relaxed to care about that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enjoy Yourself

He's alone in a flat redolent with the smell of sex, sprawled across the tangle of sheets his bed has become, mind blissfully fogged for once. He doesn't know if he'll see John again, and is distantly aware he might regret that in the morning, in that moment between sleep and awake. He's too relaxed to care about that now.

_Pinned against the wall, wrists held tightly in hands callused by the weaponry carefully laid out on an abruptly-cleared dresser. A voice in his ear harsh and angry despite the thread of amusement he can hear underlying the words. Giving him hell over what he's become, what he's done to Jack._

In the morning, he carefully cleans himself and the flat, leaving no trace of his visitor or the night before for anyone to find. Even laundering the sheets, with just enough time to return them, neatly folded, to the linen closet before he has to leave. No one at work sees the marks on his skin, hidden as they are beneath his ever-present suit.

_Blunt teeth worry at the skin across his shoulders as Hart presses into him, the angle a bit awkward with him still pressed against the wall. He pushes back, taking that half-step away to make it easier, ignoring the snarl that's made around his flesh. Letting the ex-Time Agent use him without surrendering his hard-earned control._

He shares bland pleasantries over lunch with Tosh, and leaves his latest intern in tears with a few carefully-worded and quietly spoken sentences. He knows the turnover in the archival staff frustrates his employers, but he won't tolerate sloppy work. Not here.

_It's not actually difficult for John to make him come, but that's not the point. It's not the sex that the blond is here for. It's an accusation, a desire to punish the man who hurt Jack. Even though John knows Jack wouldn't have let it happen if he didn't want it. Or at least, if he didn't think he wanted it._

Dinner is another working meal, sitting in a quiet and expensive restaurant with the director of Torchwood. The Master wants him away from Jack, and away from Torchwood for now. Tells him if he comes back to work before next month, he won't have a job. He leaves dinner already trying to figure out what it would take to get a hold of John.

He comes home to find John lounging on his bed, all cocky grin and blond hair and knowing gaze, waiting for him to figure it out.

_He's sprawled across another bed, in another time, another place, the air rich with the mingled scents of musk and sweat, his body sore and mind blank. It's been longer than the month he was told to take, and he doesn't know if he will still have a job when he finally goes home. If he even wants his old job back._

_"Quit thinking, Jones. You know that Master of yours isn't going to leave you in the lurch. Just enjoy yourself." John's voice is a purr in his ear as he's pulled back against the lean body, teeth nipping at the skin of his throat._

_Ianto chuckles quietly, and does as he's told._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8 June 2009 in rounds_of_kink on LiveJournal.


End file.
